heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe is a magical girl who rescues Madoka and Sayaka from a witch in episode 1. She is already contracted to Kyubey and offers to act as a mentor to the pair should they choose to become magical girls. She is a powerful veteran who fights with summoned muskets and ribbons, as well as a ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. Mami, eager to acquire new friends, demonstrates the glory and heady thrill of magical heroism, but also shows Madoka and Sayaka the terrible danger inherent in going into the teeth of a witch's domain. She is killed by the witch Charlotte not long afterwards, but is later revived by Madoka along with Sayaka and Kyoko. She now serves as the most experienced member of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet. Personality Mami first appears as an older, more experienced girl, and is one of the first magical girls introduced in the series. She is shown to have feminine tastes, such as drinking tea and dressing with flower clips in her hair and bows on her shoes. Mami enjoys hosting tea parties. She has been shown to be a rather good cook, especially when it comes to dessert. A kind senior to Madoka, she’s the helpful, sisterly type. She lives alone in an apartment after her parents died in a car accident. She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents despite gaining little reward for it. This sense of justice also makes it difficult for her to team up with other magical girls for more than short periods, as many will only fight witches for the chance of finding a Grief Seed or in self-defense, and many others are against teaming up with their "competition" in hunting witches. These circumstances compound with her lonely nature as an orphan who has trouble making friends at school due to her having little time for much outside of witch hunting, which has turned Mami into a very isolated person looking for friends. While she appears to be mentally strong, Mami is emotionally much frailer than she seems to be. In episode 3 Mami admits it openly to Madoka, and in the manga rendition of said scene she said that she cries a lot when on her own, declaring that she is not a good role model for anyone before Madoka tells her she's not alone. She has been shown to take the harsh truths of the magical girl system quite badly depending on the circumstances, and at times has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with them. Mami always uses honorifics and calls people by their surname with the honorific '-san'. This shows her age and emotional distance to the other girls, who are younger than her and closer in age to each another. Powers Mami is a veteran and is the most experienced magical girl in Madoka Magica, with Kyubey claiming in Episode 4 that that was the reason why she could afford to battle familiars as well as witches. However, whether she is the most powerful magical girl (discounting Ultimate Madoka), is up to debate. Mami names her attacks in Italian and announces them when she uses them. Her friends and fellow magical girls like to make fun of this habit. Mami uses ribbons which she can use to bind and restrain enemies, called "Regale" ("Royal"). She extends them from her clothing or summons them out of the air. Both Mami's guns and bullets are made of ribbons, her original magical ability. Mami's primary weapons are percussion-lock rifled muskets, which she can summon in large numbers and are fired by hand, remotely or are used as a melee weapon. Expended bullets can summon strings to ensnare the foe. Mami's guns can only shoot one bullet, but the type of the bullet can also vary so it can shoot shotgun shells too. Mami's weapon which she uses for her finishing move, Tiro Finale ("Final Shot"), is an enormous percussion lock cannon. The cannon and the method of use seems to vary each time she summmons it, implying that she probably creates it to match what she has in mind at the time. For more details on Mami's weapons and their use, see Weapons Fighting style As when she assaulted Gertrud's barrier, Mami fights in a very focused and disciplined manner, choosing her shots carefully and reacting quickly when she gets into trouble. Presumably, this is her normal fighting style. When hyped up on the "Power of Friendship" in Charlotte's barrier, she jumps recklessly into battle and freezes up when Charlotte transforms, leading to her getting eaten. In the interviews, it was stated that Mami is "Extremely powerful when she is alone". Category:Puella Magi Holy Quintet Members Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members